


Hickies

by LunarFics



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarFics/pseuds/LunarFics
Summary: Eric and Kyle have a nice day that ends better than expected.





	Hickies

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smut. Just a makeout session.

Eric's POV

It was near the end of the summer after our year had graduated. Our group was still really close. Kyle and Stan are still SBFs and Kenny and I are still best friends. Kyle and I had been planning to have a sleepover.

Let me give some context. Over the years, Kyle and I had got a lot closer and in Grade 11, we dated for a bit. We only broke up because his mom and dad weren't happy that he was with me. I think he still likes me and I may still like him, but I'm always confused about my feelings.

Our friend group has been kinda strange, though. I've always kinda liked Kyle and he's liked me for a while too, but there's been some points where Stan and Kyle liked eachother, Kenny and me, Stan and me... Stan and Kenny almost seem like they like eachother sometimes… I think Stan still kinda likes Kyle, but he doesn't like him back. Anyways! Back to Kyle!

We tend to hold hands when we walk anywhere. Just not around his parents. Also, whenever he comes over, we tend to cuddle a lot and we're actually pretty affectionate towards eachother.

We were cuddling while watching YouTube. I was sitting behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist. I got an idea. I put my lips on his neck lightly and just left them there for a minute.

Kyle spoke to me without taking his eyes off the screen.  
"Eric, what are you doing?"

I took my lips off for a moment.  
"I'm not actually sure…"

"Ok?"  
Kyle then started paying attention to the video again as I put my lips back on the same spot.

I sucked lightly on the area for another few seconds and it left a VERY small red spot, but not enough to notice unless he removes the shoulder on his shirt. We decided we wanted to go get slushies.

We got up and left the house, saying goodbye to my mom and my step-dad. Yeah. My mom got married. News of the century. 'Local whore settles down'. I also pet Mr. Kitty before we went out.

Kyle and I started walking down the road and he motioned that he wanted to hold hands. I complied and slipped my hand into his. He let out a small 'yay' and I smiled.

On our way to the store, we talked about what else we wanted to do and after getting there, but we decided to go bowling because it was nearby.

We decided on doing one round and Kyle beat me by like 8 points. We payed and left after that and as we were walking out, he said that this was kind of like a date.

We still had yet to get our slushies, though. We texted Kenny to see if he wanted to hang and he agreed and meet up with us near the convenience store.

We hung around outside at the picnic table for a bit, just talking and Kyle told Kenny how I almost gave him a hickey. We laughed about it, then went in to get our slushies. I also got a small bag of chips.

Kenny had pulled me aside while Kyle was looking at something else in the store and he asked what was up with me. I told him the truth. I don't know. That, as usual, I'm confused about my feelings. He gets it, he tells me.

We walk across town to this one store that sells geeky memorabilia and shit. It's really cool. Kenny plays Magic and DnD there. He was DMing a game this time, so we said our goodbyes and Kyle and I start walking back towards my house.

We stop by a fast food place and get fries on our way finally going back to my house. We make it there and we got back to cuddling on my bed.

We also start watching YouTube again. I decide to put my lips back on his neck. He keeps watching the video for a minute or so as his face warms up a bit, but then finally says something.

"I'm trying to distract myself from this. I'm very sensitive there."

"I'm aware." I go back to sucking the same spot.

"You know, I'm into teeth."

"I know. You've told me." I nip his neck lightly with my teeth and he let's out a tiny gasp and leans into me.

I move my way around the left side of his neck, leaving a couple little love-bites behind as I go. A couple very small ones under his ear, some lighter ones on the main area of his neck, and a huge, dark one on his left shoulder.

The entire time, he's trying his best to hide his moans and whimpers.

I push him off of me and get in front of him and straddle his hips. I go back in, this time, moving my way to his throat and sucking a bit on his Adam's Apple. I move over to the right side and suck a small bit on his ear.

He pushes his chest up into mine, and grabs onto my hips as I move my hands onto his back.

I eventually start to make my way down his chest and right as I'm about to slide my hands under his shirt, he lets go of my waist and pulls my face up to his into a mind-numbing kiss.

We haven't kissed since about the start of the second semester in Grade 12. We weren't even together anymore. We just felt like kissing cause we missed it.

I relax into it and adjust myself so I can sit more comfortably while we make out.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. I open my eyes and see his green orbs staring at me, while his face is still red as his hair.

"Eric." he pants out "We can't do this."

"Why not?" I sit back and look at him, concerned.

"My parents don't want us together." He lifts himself onto his elbows.

"Screw them. It's your life. You're 18. You can be with whoever you want."

"But what if they find out and kick me out?"

"Firstly, I doubt they would do that, secondly, even if they do, you can stay here."

"Really?" He looks at me, hope filled eyes.

"Of course! I love-… having you here." I stop myself before saying anything I might regret.

"Eric." Kyle sits up properly now. "Were you about to say 'I love you'?"

"N-no…" I look away from him nervously.

He grabs my chin and looks into my eyes again.

"I love you too."

He pulls my chin in so my lips are back on his. I smile into the kiss.

I push him down onto his back and his hands wrap around my neck. My hands go to to his sides.

I pull back for a second. "I do love you." Then our lips are reattached.


End file.
